Temperature regulation devices are described.
Controlling the temperature and climate, especially heating and cooling, of large facilities such as department stores, office complexes or large manufacturing facilities usually requires extensive air conditioner units. In addition, the large lighting systems required for such facilities produce high heat drag-in due to the high amount of waste heat generated by the lighting system, which in turn necessitates expensive insulation measures in addition to cooling by means of air conditioner units. Such air conditioner units and lighting systems often contribute considerably to energy consumption in large facilities.